Fun Outing
by Hyphier
Summary: Kanda and Lavi are sent out on a mission in France. But they're stuck in the same bedroom for the night there! Things develop from there. Yaoi, Lemons, Smut, blahblahblah you've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

It was one of those bright sunny days which Kanda was not so excited about. Lavi on the other hand, was running around with his crimson hair gleaming in the sun.

"Yuu! ~ hurry up!" Lavi called.

"Che, shut up." Kanda said.

"But Yuu-chan is so slow! Let's hurry and get to the town so we can play!" The Bookman mused.

"DON'T. Call. Me. Yuu-chan." The swordsman gave him a deathly glare.

Lavi shut up that instant and they walked the rest of the way in silence.

_Shit, this is bad. He can't find out. Damn Komui and sticking me with him on a mission…. I just hope they don't find out._ Kanda thought. As he DID have an embarrassing crush on the red head.

They finally got to the hotel in Brest (some town in France) and it was already night time.

"Je sais c'est a ton in convie mais on a seulement une salle. " The clerk said.

"So Yuu, are we sharing or what?" Lavi asked.

"Yea, whatever." Hardly caring.

_This is bad. But we were both guys after all…. It's not like he's going to do anything…..I hope….I'm not….Hopefully….._ Kanda thought.

They reached their room and inside, there was a desk, a chair, and 1 bed.

_**1 bed**__. Shit. Shit. Shit. This is bad. I'm gonna get like, a hard-on while sleeping. This is really bad._

"Ne, Yuu, we sharing the bed too? Cause you know…I wouldn't mind sleeping with you." His wicked grin and wink sent shudders down the swordsman's back. That kind of implication was going too far.

_Oh shit. I'm __**NOT**__ getting hard from that. _Kanda panicked.

"Hell no!" Kanda drew my sword and held it at his head.

"Kidding!" Lavi said throwing his hands up. "Geez, Yuu doesn't know how to take a joke."

Kanda lunged at him cutting pieces of his hair in the process.

"Don't. Call. Me. Yuu."

"Okay, okay. But just for that I'm taking the bed!" Lavi said as he pounced onto the bed.

"Che, whatever. Just let me sleep in peace tonight." Kanda sheathed his sword and turned to put his luggage against the wall. He bent over to put it down when he felt a hand on his ass.

"What the-"He turned and protested but it was too late. Lavi had already slithered his arms around him and put his lips to his. Lavi started to nip at Kanda's bottom lip waiting for an entrance. Kanda, who was desperately trying to fight back, gasped at his action, allowing Lavi to push his tongue in making Kanda open his mouth wider. Lavi used his tongue to explore every corner of Kanda's mouth. From top to bottom, side to side, corner to corner.

"Mmnn…" Kanda moaned into the kiss.

Their lips parted with a thin line or saliva connecting their tongues. Both panting and Kanda's face flushed. Somewhere along the kiss Kanda had gotten pushed down onto the bed under Lavi and his arms wrapped around his neck.

When he came to realization, he quickly released his grasp and tried to push Lavi off him.

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU STUPID RABBIT?! GET THE FUCK OFF M-"He screamed but was cut off by another passionate lip lock. When released again, Kanda attempted to furiously glare at Lavi. But failed.

"You know you like it Yuu. But this is only the beginning." His smile stretched from one side to the other. Lavi started to unclothe Kanda. Kanda, going about his futile attempt to stop him, was panting and flushed. Somewhere in his mind he had been wanting this for oh so long. But somewhere else was telling it was wrong. That two men doing this kind of thing was wrong.

"S-Stop Lavi. This…This, we shouldn't be doing this."Kanda choked out.

"Sa, sa Yuu –chan. It's fine. If you don't know how then I'll show you."Lavi's eyes were gleaming. Was it lust? Or was it love? Either way, the both of them knew it was going to happen.

Lavi started to suck on the crook of his neck, slowing kissing and biting Kanda to mark him. Slowly, he traveled upwards toward the back of Kanda's ear. Kanda released moans and gasps in the process, making Lavi grin. Then, traveling back downwards, his fingers brushed over Kanda's nipple.

"Ahh.."Kanda gasped.

Lavi started to flick the nipple back and forth with his tongue earning him pleasant gasps and groans from Kanda. Then he took the whole pink nub into his mouth and started to nip and suck on it while tweaking the other between his fingers. Kanda's noises made Lavi feel his member start to harden.

"Ahhhh! Nnnn…..Mmm………Ahhn."Gasps and moans were practically pouring out of Kanda's mouth now. He could also feel his penis hardening at this point.

"Tsk, tsk. Yuu, you're so dirty. Moaning so loudly from just me playing with your nipples." He scolded. "I wonder how you would react if I did……This."He thrust his hips into Kanda's rubbing their hard-on's together.

"Nnnaahh!"Kanda screamed wide-eyed. "You…Mmm….Ughh… L-Laviii….Oh god fuck me now."He said weakly as Lavi continued to grind their groins together.

"My, my Yuu. Such a dirty mouth you have. Should I help make it dirtier?"He said as he straddled Kanda's hips. Kanda slowly reached up to undo Lavi's belt. Lavi climbed off Kanda and yanked his pants and underwear off exposing his long, thick, HARD erection. Kanda stared at it wondering.

_Can that really fit? _He thought

Lavi chuckled at Kanda's mesmerized face. Then he lay down and flipped Kanda so that he was between his legs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

First Story everrr .

Please R&R!

2nd Chapter will be up soon if i get good reviews! x3


	2. Chapter 2

"Suck it."Lavi said, motioning for Kanda to suck him off. Kanda stared at Lavi's throbbing manhood. Then he finally dipped his head lower and licked the pre-cum from the top of his penis. Kanda was licking the top then he went lower and lower so that he could the whole in his mouth. Throaty deep moans came from Lavi.

"Mmm…Yuu, what a dirty AND talented mouth you have…"His voice was raspy from the pleasure. Then Kanda licked a part of him that sent electricity throughout his body. He started to thrust into Kanda's mouth at that point. Causing the swordsman to deep throat him.

"Y-Yuu…Climb on top of me…With your ass towards me…"Lavi choked out. Kanda did as he was told and his throbbing member hung on top of Lavi's face. Lavi abruptly took all of it into his mouth and sucked on it.

"Nnggg…Mmm…Nnn…"Kanda groaned into Lavi's penis causing a vibration. Then, letting go of Kanda's, he whipped off some pre-cum and coated three of his fingers with it. Then he took the member back into his mouth and probed his index finger at Kanda's twitching entrance. He pushed it in and Kanda, releasing Lavi's penis, let out a load moan.

"Aaaaahhh! N-no…. if y-you...Mmm… D-do that I-I'll….Ahhh…cum…."Kanda gasped out through his moans. Lavi chuckled. Then stuck another finger in and started to scissor the entrance to prepare him something MUCH bigger. Both of them breathless, they reached their climax and came into each other's mouths.

"Mmm…God Yuu, you're so good at that."Lavi smiled while still pushing two fingers in and out of Kanda. Then he finally slid a third finger in trying to help Kanda get used to the feeling.

"Nnnnhh….Oh god….Laviiii….Mmm..I want you…in me….now….Ahhhhh…"Kanda said as his eyes half lidded and losing strength in his legs.

"Mmm….Yuu-chan is so sexy…Alright then…"Lavi said, pulling his fingers out of Kanda's entrance making him whine, and getting up. Kanda found himself quickly flipped over onto his back and his legs raised onto Lavi's shoulders. Lavi held his already hard cock at Kanda's twitching entrance.

"This…Might hurt a bit…"Then he pushed into Kanda stretching his entrance more than before.

"OH MY GOD!"Kanda screamed and arched his back when he felt Lavi inside of him. Lavi pushed the rest of his throbbing member into Kanda and stayed there so that he could get used to the stretch. Kanda could feel Lavi's cock pulsing inside of him. He wrapped his arms around Lavi's neck and gave him a nod for permission. Lavi then started to thrust in and out of Kanda at a slow pace.

"Aaahhhh…..Laviiiii……It-Mmm….So….Good……"Kanda said between his pants and moans.

"Yuu, this is only the beginning…."Lavi smiled and started to pick up his pace. Thrusting in and out of Kanda quicker and harder. Only the moans, pants and sounds of skin slapping together could be heard throughout the room.

"Nnnhh….Oh god Lavi…..Ahhh…Umff…Faster! Annhhh…."Kanda demanded. Lavi complied and started to thrust into Kanda abruptly.

"Oh god Yuu….You're so tight…..Mmm…..Feels...Good…"Lavi said as he slammed into Kanda who was holding onto to Lavi's shoulders for his dear life. Then Lavi laid Kanda down onto the bed, still slamming into him, and started to pump his throbbing erection.

"Aghhh…Mmm….Lavi…Harder…..Oh god!"Kanda arched his back causing Lavi to hit his sweet spot making him scream in pleasure. "AAAHHH! OH GOD! HARDER LAVI! Nnnnhhh right…thereee…."Kanda practically begged. Lavi had lost all his control from there and started slamming into to Kanda like there was no tomorrow. With a final stroke, Kanda came into Lavi's hand and all over their torso's. And one last hard thrust, Lavi came into the depths of Kanda's hole. They laid there, riding the waves of the orgasm they just had.

"So….How was that Yuu?"Lavi asked as he pulled out of Kanda and collapsed on top of him.

"Unhhh…So…Good…."Kanda whispered in post orgasmic bliss. Holding Lavi closer to him.

Once they both were settled and calmed down, Kanda let out a sigh.

"Hmm?"Lavi asked. Was he regretting it?

"Why…..Why did you do that?"Kanda asked.

"Because…..You know Yuu….I've always….Truly loved you…."Kanda stared at Lavi.

"Lavi…..Is that….Really why? You didn't do this because you hate me?"

"…..Yuu…..Sex is an act of love…I would never do this if I didn't love you…"

"Well…..I love you too…"Kanda smiled.

_Wow….He's beautiful…. _Lavi thought.

"I love you more….."Lavi hugged him tight.

"How 'bout we do that again some time?"Lavi smiled.

"…"

"Yuu?"

Kanda had fallen asleep. His face was all too peaceful.

_Of course he'd be exhausted…I just fucked him like there was no tomorrow…_ He thought.

And with that, Lavi fell asleep next to his adorable new lover, Kanda.


End file.
